Independance Day 2015 Outbreak/Ryne's Outbreak
Event Imagine if this actually happened Tornado 1045.jpg|Anticyclonic Indianapolis EF3, one of two Tornadoes to affect the Area Tornado 1103.jpg|Second Indianapolis Tornado, An EF2 Tornado 1056.jpg|The Strongest Tornado of the Outbreak, the Ohio EF5 Tornado 1064.jpg|An EF2 passing South of Lexington, KY Tornado 1047.jpg|The longest lasting and Longest Track Tornado of the Outbreak, the KY/WV EF3 Tornado 291.jpg|The Southwestern PA EF2, which tracked close to Uniontown Tornado 1178.jpg|The EF2 IN/MI Tornado after entering Michigan Tornado 1179.jpg|The Ohio EF2 at Peak Tornado 1180.jpg|West Virginia EF1 Tornado 1157.jpg|EF1 North of Bloomington, IL Tornado 1146.jpg|IN/OH EF1 Tornado 1142.jpg|PA EF0 Tornado 1102.jpg|Northern Ohio EF0 Tornado 1075.jpg|One of Two Indiana EF0s Funnel - New.jpg|Second of Two Indiana EF0s Tornado 1028.jpg|Chicago EF0 Tornado 989.jpg|Virginia EF0 Tornado 958.jpg|Michigan EF0 Tornado 940.jpg|MO/IL EF0 Tornado Damage 127.jpg|Damage from the long track KY/WV EF3 Tornado Damage (2).png|More damage from the KY/WV EF3 Tornado Damage 69.jpg|Damage caused by the IN/OH EF5 Tornado Damage 71.jpg|Damage caused by IN/MI EF2 Tornado Damage 51.jpg|Some damage from Indianapolis EF3 Tornado Damage 39.jpg|More damage from the Indianapolis EF3 Tornado Damage 13.jpg|Some damage from the Indianapolis EF2 Tornado Damage 11.jpg|Damage caused by Ohio EF2 Tornado Damage.png|Minor damage from Virginia EF0 Doppler Radar Tower - New.jpg|In it's Path, the IN/OH EF5 took out a Vital Nexrad Radar Tornado Siren.jpg|The IN/OH EF5 Knocked out several different Sirens, leaving some unaware of it's Approach Arkansas April 2008 damage.jpg|Damage from the Uniontown, PA EF2 Tornado Damage (1).jpg|Some damage from IN/OH EF1 Csptornado1.jpg|Damage from KY EF2 Greatest Severe Risk (7).gif|The Greatest Severe risk during the Day Yearly Tornado Average per State.png|Average State Tornadoes per Year Hail (1).jpg|Some hail from the storm that spawned the IN/MI EF2 Hail (2).jpg|Hail spawned by the Indianapolis Storm Water Vapor Imagery.jpg|Subtropical Moisture Flowed in from the South and West Lightning.jpg|Severe Lightning in association with the Chicago Storm Extreme Rain and Wind.jpg|Hurricane-Force Winds in Cleveland, OH Heavy Rain.jpg|Heavy Rain in Philadelphia, PA Flooding (6).jpg|Flooding caused by Northern Bloomington, IL Storm Water Vapor Imagery (2).jpg|Upper Level Low Creeping in from the West Supercell Radar 23.jpg|WV EF1 Storm on Radar Supercell Radar 24.jpg|PA EF2 Storm on Radar Supercell Radar 26.jpg|The Cell that spawned the Long Track KY EF3 Supercell Radar 27.jpg|The IN/MI EF2 Storm on Radar Supercell Radar 31.jpg|The Indianapolis Storm on Radar Supercell Radar 32.jpg|The Storm that spawned the IN/OH EF5 Radar Wind Velocities 2.jpg|Radar Velocities at the time of the IN/MI EF2 Radar Velocities (2).jpg|Radar Velocities at the time of the IN/OH EF5 Radar Velocities.jpg|Radar Velocities at the time of the PA EF2 US Dew Points.jpg|The US Dew Points at the time of the Outbreak Storms on Satellite (3).jpg|The Line of Storms on Satellite that Caused the Outbreak before it hit the affected areas Tornado Risk Area (July).jpg|The Area of the US that usually sees the greatest threat of Tornado Weather Radio.jpg|People were given weather radios while the Outbreak raged on Tornado Rating Percentage Graph.jpg|A Graph of Tornado Rating/Death Percentage Average Tornadoes By Month (1984 - 2013).jpg|Average Tornadoes by Month Tornado count Category:Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Missouri Tornadoes Category:Illinois Tornadoes Category:Indiana Tornadoes Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Kentucky Tornadoes Category:Michigan Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes Category:West Virginia Tornadoes Category:Virginia Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes